


The Thrill of It

by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, First Meetings, Gen, Half Mundane AU, M/M, Magicless Magnus, Mysterious Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Poor Magnus Bane, Rich Alec Lightwood, Royal Alec Lightwood, adventurer Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat
Summary: Magnus rode into Alicante for the same reason he rode into the countless cities he’d passed through every day before- to find adventure and excitement. His first night in the grand kingdom didn’t quite go as planned but thankfully, a mysterious young man came to save the day and offer Magnus a ride.Magnus had also come to town because of a note Catarina had sent, asking for help finding a missing child but Magnus considered that merely an excuse to chase adventure wherever it took him. Magnus didn’t know it that first night or even the next day but Alicante would be his next grand adventure, just not for the reasons he originally thought.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Thrill of It

**Author's Note:**

> Someone slap me, I'm starting too many projects. 
> 
> This won't be an exceptionally long fic (though I said that about my last fic too and I don't even know where that one is going to end). Right now, I think this will be about 3-5 chapters. 
> 
> This is loosely inspired by me playing too much Breath of the Wild.

Magnus was a self proclaimed adventurer, though most who’d come across him called him a hero when he inevitably left once again. A few called him a heartbreaker. Ragnor called him a menace. Some of the people he’d left behind called him worse things, Magnus was sure.

Magnus didn’t think of himself as any of those things. He was simply someone in search of more. He was forever chasing the next thrill, determined to live his life as if he was invincible rather than live his life in fear of what would come. He and Chairman rode across the plains of the flatlands. He slept with dirt against his skin and the stars above him. He fought monsters away from cities and taverns, sometimes taking a bed or a meal as thanks. He went on missions to rescue people who’d gotten themselves into countless situations. He saved fools who were more trouble than they were worth and as soon as he was done, he was off to find something else, somewhere new, something better.

Magnus didn’t like to think of himself as a hero. He did heroic things but that didn’t make him a hero. He didn’t save people out of the goodness of his heart. He didn’t stop monsters from ransacking cities because he cared for the cities or the people inside.

He did it because when he was in the thick of battle, when he was outnumbered, he felt more alive than he had in his entire life and if he could do good in the meantime, why not? It was better than spending his time doing evil and besides, it got him friends across the country- people he could turn to, should he find himself in trouble one day.

It seemed like a better plan than burning bridges as he went and it fulfilled whatever it was in Magnus that made it so he couldn’t sit still. He was always anxious, itching to move on. That’s how he found himself in the kingdom of Alicante. He normally avoided the center of grant rich kingdoms like Alicante, favoring the small towns that were scattered about outside it, filled with people who wouldn’t bat an eye at Magnus’ battle ripped clothes and dirt covered skin, the people who reminded him of home- wherever that possibly was now.

But Magnus had gone into the thick of Alicante for a reason. He’d walked through the grand stone archways that led to the city gates. He’d brought Chairman to the closest stable, one far fancier than anyone Chairman had stayed at before, and he’d thrown the last of his coins towards the stable boy, asking for his horse to be cleaned and cared for in his absence.

He could have taken Chairman down by the river and given him a bath himself but Chairman had gotten Magnus away from everything he’d ever needed to get away from. He’d always gone fast enough to save them. He’d never bucked Magnus off and left him stranded and so far, he’d always managed to find where they were going, even if Magnus himself passed out sprawled against his mane- either injured or simply so tired he couldn’t stay awake any longer.

He deserved a bath with fancy soap, for his hooves to be cleaned and some sugar cubes. Magnus would find a way to eat tonight. He always did. Besides, Catarina was here somewhere. She’d take pity on him, if Magnus could manage to find her. She went by different names now, after she’d fled her village, accused of witchcraft but Magnus was still sure he could find her.

Magnus had helped her get away from her village so long ago and that had been a wonderful decision because it turns out, Catarina wasn’t just accused of witchcraft. She did witchcraft.

God, Magnus loved her. He missed her too. Also, she made the best wine and well, Magnus needed to speak to her anyway. He needed to find her. This kingdom was gigantic but it really couldn’t be that hard. She was around here and Magnus always found himself in the right place when he needed to be there.

He’d find her and to start, Magnus set off exploring wildly, ducking into alleyways, into taverns to flirt with people he thought might buy him a drink (he got two, before his thirst was quenched and he left again). He asked about a dark skin, light haired woman to anyone who would listen, one that was perhaps working in healing people but he got nowhere.

Still, he was optimistic. He’d find her. He always did. He was just lucky like that.

Catarina turned out to be a little harder to find than Magnus thought she would be. Simply wandering into the city in search of her wasn’t the best plan but when she’d written to Magnus saying where she was, she’d failed to mention exactly _where_ in the kingdom she’d be. It hadn’t bothered Magnus that much when he thought he’d just stumble upon her whenever he wanted to find her but now, hours later, he thought it was a little inconsiderate for her to be that vague.

She failed to mention how big Alicante was and it seemed as if she hadn’t positioned people around the city, waiting to spot a handsome young adventurer that came through and asking for her. It really was exceedingly rude and now, Magnus was regretting spending the last of his money on Chairman.

His horse deserved it of course but he could have just stabled him, bought a room for the night and pampered his horse a different time when Magnus wouldn’t find himself abandoned in the empty city at night, pondering exactly what he’d done wrong to led him to this point in his life.

That was before it started raining. After it started raining, Magnus was convinced someone had placed a curse on him. Magnus wandered back towards the tavern he’d invaded before, hoping he’d be able to sit in the warmth until morning or maybe even have someone pull him into their room but the tavern was almost completely empty, excluding a man who sat in the back, nursing a drink and hiding his face behind a dark cloak.

He seemed like the kind of man who had a story in him but Magnus wasn’t in search of stories tonight. Perhaps, he should have gone up to the man anyway and tried his luck because the owner of the tavern quickly told Magnus that if he wasn’t going to buy anything or ask for a room, he had to leave.

That’s how Magnus found himself sitting in the dark, in a puddle of mud Magnus hadn’t noticed before he sat, resting his head in his hands and letting the tavern’s rooftop spill water out onto his head. At first, he’d sat back and let the tavern shield him but boredom grew until he leaned forward and dipped his face into the stream, letting the sound and the feeling of the water drown everything else out.

He’d done that because he thought he was alone but a minute or two later, Magnus opened his eyes and jerked out of the stream to find himself staring into the dark, expensive looking boots of the cloaked man he’d seen in the tavern a moment ago.

“Can’t afford a shower?” The man asked softly. Magnus took the words as mocking but there was something a little earnest about the way the man asked, as if he was truly concerned.

Magnus wiped the water off his face, peering up at the man’s shadowed face. He almost moved to stand up but why? This man was interrupting his sulking. If he wanted them to be at eye level, he was welcome to come join Magnus in the puddle. “Why waste money on a shower when the world has gifted me with endless rain?” Magnus called back, settling a bit more easily into the damp spot he was in.

Magnus thought the man’s mouth might have quirked in a soft smile but in the dark, he couldn’t really be sure. “I haven’t seen you around here,” The man said eventually.

Magnus waved his hand vaguely. “I’m never from around anywhere,” he said, knowing he was being cryptic. It was true though. If Magnus could count how many times he’d been told, ‘You’re a new face’ or something akin to it- well, Magnus wasn’t even sure he could count that high.

Magnus expected the man to leave it at that but the man pressed. “Are you looking for someone?”

At that, Magnus paused. He peered up at the shadowed man again and frowned, his eyes narrowing somewhat. The man could have just guessed. Magnus had wandered into the kingdom with no plan in mind. The man might have even seen Magnus asking for Catarina but still, there was something pointed about the way the man asked.

“I was,” Magnus said eventually, deciding there was no harm in telling him. Maybe, Catarina had sent this man out to look for Magnus if she’d heard he was around. Maybe, this man knew her. “Why, you know someone looking for a man in a puddle?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“Perhaps…” The man said slowly, deciding himself to be cryptic this time. Magnus found he didn’t like it as much when someone was doing it to him. “Is your friend a woman? Light hair, very…” The man trailed off for a second but Magnus’ interest was already peaked. He was looking for a woman with light hair. “-gifted,” The man finished at last.

That’s when Magnus knew for sure he was talking about Catarina. If there was anyway to vaguely describe Catarina, it was ‘gifted’. Magnus moved to scramble out of the puddle instantly. “That’s exactly who I’m looking for,” Magnus said. “Why, you know where she is?”

Standing, Magnus found himself able to see the man's face better than he had on the ground. He was handsome, in the only way that an angled face shrouded in darkness could be. After a moment, the man nodded. “I do. I can take you to her.” He offered, something in his voice a little… hopeful?

Magnus wanted to ask about that but he wasn’t going to question what could be his only chance to find Catarina in this mess of a kingdom. Especially since this man looked like he had money. Even the cloak he wore, it looked like it was made of a material far too expensive for Magnus to ever buy himself. Perhaps, if he ever found something he could do for this man, he’d ask for his cloak in return. Magnus was tempted to ask if the man had any problems he’d like solved, just so Magnus could but he refrained.

The man was going to take him to Catarina. Magnus already owed him and it wasn’t like Magnus could toss him a few coins in thanks, so Magnus wasn’t going to push his luck.

“That would be very helpful,” Magnus said finally. “Thank you.”

The man nodded and he turned and started walking around the tavern, to an even darker side street. Magnus scrambled to follow him before he could be left behind and when he finally rounded the corner and caught sight of the white horse waiting for them there, he almost cheered.

This man would show him where Catarina was _and_ they didn’t have to walk. Perhaps, Magnus’ luck was turning in his favor.

The man untethered his horse from the banister before he pulled himself up onto the elegant saddle. Even in the dark, Magnus could see it was gleaming silver, lined in gold. It wasn’t the most practical thing Magnus had ever seen. Chairman surely would have bucked Magnus off the first time they’d gone out riding for more than an hour, if Magnus had a saddle that heavy but clearly, it wasn’t made for practicality. It was made to show off and yet, this man had wrapped himself in a cloak so no one would see him.

Those two things didn’t quite match. If he didn’t want people to look at him, maybe he shouldn’t dress his _white_ horse up like he was royalty. “I’m going to get your horse dirty,” Magnus warned when the man had settled and turned back to look at him, clearly waiting for him to get on.

The man frowned and then nodded, shrugging his shoulders softly. “That’s okay. She can be cleaned.”

Magnus nodded in return before he reached for the man’s outstretched hand and pulled himself on. Clearly, the man could afford to have his horse cleaned and he probably wouldn’t be broke after, so Magnus wasn’t going to argue with him.

Magnus settled against the man’s back, his hands coming around the man’s chest. It was only when the man stiffened against Magnus’ touch, like no one had ever held him like that, that Magnus considered maybe he shouldn’t get too comfortable with this complete stranger.

Still, how else did the man expect him to stay on if he wasn’t holding him? Did he expect him to sit up the whole time, carefully holding his hands as to not touch him? After a moment, the man relaxed and then, he was urging his horse to move without a word.

Perhaps, he was touch starved and that’s why he’d reacted so strongly to Magnus touching him. Maybe, he’d never felt the touch of another man on his skin. Magnus might have asked, or more implied he was okay with anything, had he not been on his way to see Catarina. Perhaps, he and this man’s path would cross again and maybe in the daylight, Magnus could flirt a little harder.

They rode across the stretch of the main city, moving to a secluded section that Magnus hadn’t even found, before the man was slowing to a stop outside of a small, modest townhouse. It looked cosy and comfortable, very much something Catarina would like. “She’s there,” the man murmured.

Magnus jumped off the horse unceremoniously. The rain had washed some of the mud off him (onto the man’s pristine horse, Magnus was sure) but he could use some water to wash up, in the dry warmth of Catarina’s home, while Magnus told her all about his adventures leading him here. He was so eager to get inside that he almost forgot to thank the man who’d brought him there.

Magnus stopped a few steps away, turning back to peer up at him. “What’s your name?” Magnus asked, realizing he hadn’t asked before.

The man hesitated for a long moment, before he answered. “Alec.” That in of itself was… odd. It shouldn’t take that long to think of your name but Catarina was going by a different name now. Magnus himself had picked a new name so long ago. Perhaps, this man had taken so long to answer because he was picking his own or maybe, he’d expected something else entirely because as Magnus spoke, the man looked a little surprised. Magnus wasn’t quite sure why that was.

“Alec, thank you for the ride.” Magnus smiled, a wide easy grin. “Find me, if you ever need help with something. I’m rather good at fixing people’s problems.”

Slowly, the man nodded and then Magnus turned and darted up the steps to Catarina’s home. “Good luck,” the man called softly, before he was turning and riding back the way they’d come, his white horse gleaming in the moonlight. Magnus shook his head as he knocked on Catarina’s door and waited.

What a poor color for a horse. Magnus was lucky when he’d ‘borrowed’ Chairman that the horse he’d stumbled upon was black. He’d never be able to sneak anywhere with a white horse.

Catarina opened the door a moment later and Magnus was speaking before he even pushed his way in the door. “Who would ever want a white horse?” He was asking, just before Catarina shouted his name and flung herself around his neck. A moment later, she yanked herself away when she realized how wet and dirty he was but the sentiment was nice regardless.

Close to an hour later, Magnus sat in dry, clean clothes, curled around a warm cup of tea and a blazing fire. “So-” Magnus said finally, “-tell me about the boy.” Truthfully, Magnus hadn’t come just to find Catarina because he wanted to visit his old friend. He’d come because she’d written him with a problem. He’d come to chase adventure and save the day, like he always did.

The warm home and company of his friend certainly helped as well.

Catarina caught Magnus up on the situation and Magnus wanted to set out right then to go fix it. He was never one to sit around and wait. Once he knew the problem, he was ready to go fix it but Catarina had stood in front of the door and told him that he looked exhausted. She demanded he get some sleep and only persuaded him to do so when she insisted Chairman needed some rest as well.

It was true. They’d rode for days to get here. Chairman deserved the rest, so Magnus found himself sleeping before Catarina’s fire. When he woke again, he realized he slept for nearly twelve hours. The rain outside had cleared and Magnus found himself peering out into the evening sun.

Catarina had no excuse for him not to go then. Besides, it involved a child. Catarina did want him to find the boy and stalling would help no one. Catarina made Magnus a bag of food. While Magnus had been asleep, she’d cleaned his clothes and sharpened his rather dull weapons for him. They’d been sharp once but it had been a while since they’d been sharp enough to really do damage. Magnus had been meaning to replace them but now that Catarina had touched them up, they’d last him a little while longer.

“There’s a reward for finding him,” Catarina said, as Magnus was just about to walk out the door and leave.

Magnus paused and turned back to her, thinking to ask for the first time, “Who is this boy?” There were always rewards when it came to kids but the way Catarina said it implied something more.

“He’s royalty,” Catarina said. “It’s a _big_ reward. Perhaps, you could actually take the money this time and buy yourself some real armor and a new sword.” Before, Catarina had eyed his sword like she thought it personally was going to kill him.

Magnus frowned, “My sword is perfect.” He insisted. The tip was long broken off but… he still made do with it. “Besides, I was already going to look for the kid before you told me he was important. I don’t care about the money.”

Catarina nodded. “I know but it would be nice to have the royal family owe you, wouldn’t it?” Catarina smiled at him knowingly. It _would_ be nice. He could cash in a very big favor if he ever needed one. “You’d have gone even if you didn’t know but perhaps now that you do you’ll be more inclined to _think_ before you act and actually make sure you find your way back here instead of just throwing yourself into danger.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, turning to leave again. “I _always_ think,” he insisted but Catarina wasn’t exactly wrong. He wouldn't run off if he found something more entertaining, now that he knew this kid might be valuable to him. He’d have saved the kid regardless. He wasn’t heartless but… he was less inclined to get distracted now.

Magnus wouldn't admit it but his sword _was_ almost ready to be retired. If he could get a new sword and good story to tell, it would all have been worth it.

Magnus went to the stable and got Chairman, who looked exceptionally handsome with his dark coat so clean and he headed off in the direction Catarina had said the boy might have been taken. He was taken by bandits, upset with the royal family for whatever reason. There was something about the king and the queen recently being dethroned. Magnus hadn’t paid that much attention.

He just knew that this way was his next adventure and that’s all he needed to know. It wasn’t until he’d already left that he realized he’d forgotten to ask Catarina how Alec had known her. It wasn’t that important but Magnus was curious.

Magnus supposed he could ask her when he got back with the kid and he could show off the new sword he’d get out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when this will be updated as I have two other current projects I should be finishing BUT I might work on it faster if you leave a comment?


End file.
